


Fill Me Up Buttercup

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: The Scoundrel and the Wizard [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Quill, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, allusions to rape, and not between the two characters, desperate Peter Quill, its only one line, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Peter has gotten hit with a dose of sex pollen and Stephen Strange has got to go where no (human) man has gone before.(Can be read independently)





	Fill Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall back at it again with my adorable little rare pair (maybe infinity war will change that tho). If yall enjoy remember to leave a comment if you would be so kind :)

Let’s get the truth out on the table, Stephen Strange liked having a cock in his ass. And he particularly liked being full of Peter Quill. Peter’s girth stretching him and his strong arms holding him as Stephen thrust down. The Guardian’s muscled chest pushing him into his mattress as Peter pounded into him. Peter gasping out endearments as his hips slammed forward.

So Stephen was at a bit of a loss at what to do with a sweaty and whimpering Peter Quill on his bed, clawing at the sheets.

It had all started when Stephen had gotten an emergency call from the Guardians, on the enchanted iPhone Stephen had given to Gamora in case they needed his help. Peter had whined about Stephen not trusting him even though he was _his boyfriend_. Stephen had laughed and said that in Peter’s care he’d get a call for every boner Peter got or whenever Peter was too lazy to go get food. No, Gamora would be the keeper of the phone.

So Stephen had run in through a portal to find Peter shackled to a pipe in the spaceship, red faced and writhing, eyes full of tears. He turned to Rocket and demanded an explanation.

“Eh, he’ll be fine Doc, just got sprayed by a Vochanis flower. Well he will be fine, once you treat him,” Rocket finished off his statement with an over-the-top wink.

“I’ve never heard of such a creature, what is the treatment?”

“Same kinda treatment he gives you all the time, and you two lovebirds keep us up with.”

Stephen’s face bloomed red and Gamora sighed and stepped in, “What Rocket is saying is that the pollen of his flower causes a person the need to engage in intercourse and the need will subside once they have uh, Drax cover Groot’s ears,” Drax did so with a mumble about the Guardians being “prudes” and Gamora continued, “Penetrated.”

Stephen was not comfortable enough with Peter’s makeshift family to be having this conversation. “So I just need to have sex with him? And he’ll be okay?”

“You will need to ejaculate into his anal orifice.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Thank you for the clarity, Drax.”

“You’re welcome, accursed Sorcerer.”

Mantis approached Stephen, “Do not worry, Doctor Strange, Peter feels no pain, I can assure you. Just a deep and burning sexual longing.”

Stephen waved her off, “Okay, okay, just unchain my boyfriend and I will go.”

Stephen had barely made it back to the Sanctum without Peter tearing off his clothes. The Cloak had to smack his hand away several times.

Now Peter was on Stephen’s bed while Stephen watched him from a chair in the corner. He had activated a force field around the bed so Peter couldn’t get to Stephen but Stephen was quite frustrated. Peter had rid himself of his clothes and now all six feet of him was groaning on his back looking up at the ceiling, rippling muscle glistening with sweat. His cock looked painfully hard and lay on his toned stomach. Instead of stroking his cock though Quill had two thick fingers inside himself, scissoring himself open.

Stephen watched him, his own erection, tenting his pants. If Peter had been lucid he would already be inside him.But Stephen had managed to read up on the plant after he had gotten Peter into his bedroom and under the force field. And the flower had a dark history, many sad stories of its pollen being used on people maliciously. These tales had rightfully made him feel ill and now he couldn’t bring himself to touch Peter without his consent. The entries had listed no other cures though, the sex organs of another member of the same species must penetrate the person exposed to the pollen and ejaculate into them for the effects to stop. If not the victim will most likely die of dehydration due to all the perspiration and the fact that they will refuse food or drink.

Stephen’s thoughts are broken though when Peter lets out of a low whine and his hands still their stretching. Instead he slams his hands down on the bed and tears start streaming down his eyes as he continues to let out pathetic whimpers.

Stephen can’t take this, he jumps from the chair and he wants so much to wipe Peter’s tears away, to smooth back his dark red hair. But instead he lays a hand on the forcefield.

“Peter,” Peter doesn’t register Stephen’s voice and his eyes remain scrunched up. “Peter.” Still no response. “Peter, baby!” Finally he peeks an eye open at him.

“Peter I know what I need to do okay? But Peter in order for me to do this can you please give me some sort of sign? To let me know you want this.”

Peter continues to pant and groan, giving Stephen a glassy eyed blank stare, but his hand comes up to align with Stephen’s on the other side of the portal.

It’ll have to do.

The force field breaks and he energy sparks like glass shattered and Stephen’s fingers intertwine with Peter’s, the sorcerer climbing onto the bed and on top of his lover. He’s still fully dressed in his robes and belts and Stephen is pushing down on Peter, smashing his mouth into the Guardian’s.

Stephen is pushing his hardness along Peter’s erection and Peter is already clawing at Stephen’s pants, trying to free the sorcerer’s cock. Peter Quill needs his dick and needs it now. He’s waited long enough.

Stephen pushes up so he standing up on knees and yanks down his pants, pulling out his cock, and flipping Peter over to lay on his stomach. He draws the Guardian’s ass up as Peter gasps into Stephen’s bedspread.

Stephen lets himself admire Peter’s stretched hole and ample butt cheeks, giving him a light smack. He grips the man’s thick thighs tight in his hands.

“If you want to do this again, I want you to ride me, put this thighs to use, and I want you to scream my name.”

Stephen loved his boyfriend and he wanted him back as quickly as possible, and so he coated his cock with the cum he had been leaking and he lined up and pushed inside him.

Stephen hadn’t been inside another man since med school and the sensation almost made him cum immediately. Peter’s muscular and sweaty back heaving with deep breaths laid out before him didn’t help.

Stephen reached forward, scarred hands grabbing broad shoulders that he had held many times just not in this position. Peter met his thrusts as he fucked him, giving out little cries of delight each time Stephen found his prostate. Stephen knew this was not the first time Peter had had an appendage up his ass, Stephen had fingered him and Peter had admitted under the influence of alcohol to being fucked by an alien with a sex organ best described as a “tentacle” once, but this was the first human dick he had had in him and Stephen couldn’t help but be proud.

Peter pushed himself up on his hands and sped up his thrusts, the slap of Stephen’s balls against Peter’s ass filling the bedroom. Stephen tried to keep up but then his orgasm was upon him and he stilled his thrusts and grabbed Peter’s hips, holding him flush against him as he came inside the Guardian.

“Go ahead and take it baby, take everything you need.”

Peter let out a low moan himself and collapsed back onto the bed. Stephen didn’t pull out of the other man immediately, making sure he had done what was needed. He then drew himself out admiring his release coating Quill’s hole.

Peter’s breathing had returned to normal and he slowly turned around to face Stephen, his eyes wide open. “You back with me baby?” asked the sorcerer.

Peter’s eyes blinked a couple of times before he looked down at the man straddling above him. “Whoa, that was...nice. I should get one of those plants. 10/10 would get sprayed by again.”

Stephen sagged in relief, happy to hear his beloved’s voice.

“You don’t need some alien plant for me to fuck you, all you need to do is ask.”

“Sure thing, babe. Thanks for the life-saving dicking by the way,” said Peter, “Now, if it’s not to much to ask could you, help me with this?” His eyes glanced down at his still hard erection.

“I suppose if I must,” said Stephen said with a smile has he griped Peter’s cock and his lips came down around the head.

Somehow Star Lord and Doctor Strange’s relationship continued to get weirder and weirder. But they certainly enjoyed the ride.  


End file.
